


And Tanaka Was Perfect

by zimnyayazola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnyayazola/pseuds/zimnyayazola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't even know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Tanaka Was Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person. 
> 
> I don't own anything you recognize.

When Hinata first learned about the colors, he thought it was amazing. When would it happen for him? Who would his other half be? He fantasized about the moment when the world would flood with color and he'd finally _see_. He'd be able to see the exact color of the person’s eyes and the exact color of their hair. He would see the difference in their skin tones in a different tone other than simply gray. Hinata knew that he'd remember that moment for the rest of his life.

For it to happen like this was his worst nightmare.

They say that it happens when you make direct eye contact with your soul mate for the first time. When your eyes meet, color explodes all around you and it's magical and beautiful but all you can see is your soul mate. Hinata’s mom told him once how she only noticed the color after she broke eye contact with his dad. Hinata believed he'd get that someday and hoped he was just as entranced by his soul mate. This person would be all his and they'd be perfect. Perfect for him.

And Tanaka was perfect. He was bright, loud, energetic, and beyond enthusiastic. His demeanor complimented Hinata’s just right. Hinata never imagined his other half would be so much like himself, yet still so different. Tanaka had a side of him that he only showed to the select few he was particularly close with. He was surprisingly sweet and gentle when he wanted to be. He had a certain maturity about him that Hinata had yet to achieve. He falls in love with this boy, even if he's only ever seen videos of him and read the texts on his phone.

Hinata wishes he could've talked to him beyond a choked laugh and one sentence.

The first and last time Hinata saw Tanaka was in a dark alley behind the club Hinata’s friends frequented. His mom was right. The world filled in with color, but all he saw was Tanaka. And the way he was hunched over. And the man reaching an arm around him. And the growing color on his shirt. And the knife protruding from his stomach.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as the man ran, leaving Tanaka to drop to the ground.

Hinata was by his side before he even realized he was moving. No, he couldn't lose him. He only just found the boy, he didn’t even know his name, they haven't even met properly yet. No, no, no, NO. Hinata didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to stop his soul mate from bleeding to death in his arms. The boy coughed, that ugly color on his shirt covering his chin. Hinata didn't bother stopping the tears that overflowed, dripping onto the other’s face. Tanaka weakly laughed and mumbled something to Hinata. His voice was perfect.

They shared a small smile as the color faded from Hinata’s view.

“I wanted to know you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cries.


End file.
